My Life is A Fairy Tale!
by ruthie shea
Summary: Younge Sammie (GIRL) is asked out on a date with Josh Sammie rushes to her best freinds house Kally. Of course advice is given but what does sammie expect? Josh Taylor does not just have the hots!
1. Thoughts Lost in boys!

I ran down to Kally's house as soon as I got out of school. She was already there waiting for me. "What took you so long? I called your house like 100 times!" Tipical Kally couldnt wait a second. "Well" she said without wating for my reply "did you hear about josh?" I shuffled my feet a little before I could look her into the eye. Should I look her into the eye? Or will she know that I already talked to him... I wouldnt want to dissapoint her. Finaly I said " what about josh? You mean Josh Taylor?" I said makeing sure Kally didnt see the sparkle in the voice."Who else! Look I dont know if you heard but he told like every one he likes you and ......" Kally lowerd her voice a little "and that he thinks you sexy and your ass if fine!" I laughed and sat down next to Kally " I might have heard that" I couldnt keep it secret anymore "We talked in person and he asked me out!" I giggled then looked up at Kally, her mouth was wide open and she was grining like crazy. "so hows you and Justin going?" Kally rolled her eyes then excalimed " THIS is no time to talk about me and Justin! squee! congrats Sammie!!" Kally walked out of the room for a second then came back with somthing behind her back, "your going to need this now your in the dating industry!" She handed me a bottle of breath freshenr and a pack of gum. "Umm.... whats the gum for"? "To give to him! , duh" she said like it was obious. I doubled over laughing and she joined in."Whens the first date?" I looked up at Kally and saw her raising her eyebrows." Tommorrow night! "NO WAY! TOMMORROW?! THATS WAY TO SOON!" I knew what Kally was talking about I was used to her geting over obsesive with time so I replyed cooly.. "Thats why its NIGHT and why I have you!" She seemed to cool down a little then she jumped up.."O yes.... thats why you have me.. where you going?" I wrang my hands and said... "Movie" Kally grinned and slaped my back. "wh00t wh00t! your going for the bid molah! In the dark with Josh!Go go go sammie.... its ya birthday!" I blushed then shrugged "first kiss"! we said at the same time. I couldnt belive it. ALONE in a thetre with no mom, no Kally, just us! I think we both knew he was wanting some b00ty. But did he realy like me? I knew he was hot. But he had asked me... maby its more than just the hots! I wasnt going there with myslef yet.... "What will you wear"? I heard Kally say and it pulled me back to the real world. "Uh, I love you!" Kally curtsed " ok ok I guess you can wear my black dress... after all its The First Date" I squealed and Kally commented somthing about Justin. "Hnhpgh, what about Justin? I heard you say his name.." "We could double date!" I knew that wasnt what she was talking about but I knew she would tell me if I didnt press it. "ya I said, funfun. I can watch you guys make out. Looking foreward to it. While Ill uncomfertabley be sitting next to Josh...sure..." I shuddered the thought of having to watch Kally kiss Justin infront of me and josh. "NO way you will kiss him to! Theres no way my home girls missing out on this. You know your gonna get some lips tommorrow night!" I smiled, hope his breath doesnt stink... 


	2. Geting Ready for the Date

That night I slept over Kally's house and the whole timeÊwe where either trying on clothes and makeup for me to wear at the movies or talking about it. He was to pick me up at Kally's house, then at 10:30 sharp.... drop me back off to Kallys place.I must have slept in because when I woke up Kally was still sleeping. I laughed, dont I normaly get up a few hours before her? Let alone 5 minuts before! I flicked Kally on the head and stilfed a yawn. How late did we stay up? I looked at the clock... 3:37 in the afternoon! O my god its afternoon! I shook Kally, come on get up! We have to go shopping! We were spose to be up at 8:30 in the morning to do this! "Kallyyy"! I yelled, "whaaa?" Kally looked at her clock. "Its 3:39 in the morning go back to bed!" I looked at the clock again.. I was sure it was afternoon. "No Kal its PM!" she looked shocked then looked outside, pure daylight. She muttered a curse word under her breath and jumped out of bed. "Why didnt you wake me up?!" O now she was blaming me... great. I shruged, no use arguing. Finaly we got up and dressed, now we had to walk to the mall because her mom had already left for work at nine. I huffed as we walked down the road with my purse dangling at my neck...maby I would pick out a great outfit to wear besides Kalls dress...." Kall lets go into Victoria Secret " Kally followed me in still half asleep. I taped her and she seemed to come back to life. "how about this?" I pointed to a black silky dress. "Come on girl dont forget your color! RED is much more shexxy!" I looked at the red silky dress.... not bad "you sure Kall?" "O ya with your blonde hair! Blue eyes... he'll go crazy for you by the time your out of the movie he wont rember one thing about the movie.What one are you seeing anyways?" I had no clue so I half shruged.Kally had bright red hair, she always looked good in black, amazingly I thought red was her color. But no black is stunning on her. "I purchased the dress. Not so lacy or fancy, red and silky. Not so thin. Doesnt look like im expecting much...... I raced these thoughts through my mind on the way home. "Purfect Kall lets get this home into to try on and just in case take it back and get ready for meh date!" Kally got on her knees once we got to her house and started praying "thank you god for blessing Sammie with this dress..... and most thank Victoria!" I laughed, "cut it out! I didnt know you prayed?" Kall got down one more time and said "o ya I forgot... thanks for giving me the ablity to double date with my best friend!" Kall and me gave a hearty A-men then rolled over on the floor laughing. 


End file.
